Klątwa
Dakota:'''Ostatnio finałowa 5 musiała znaleźć brylant w najmroczniejszej jaskinie na naszej wyspie.Emma niby zobaczyła jakiegoś potwora.Jay wygrał wyzwanie i wtem sposób uniknął eliminacji,a pożegnała nas Sammy.Kto dziś straci szanse na zwycięstwo?Dowiecie się oglądając nas! Opening: Piosenka:Ja chciałbym być sławny! Kamera wyskakuje najpierw z dziupli później z dziobu ptaka i z korony drzewa.Następnie akcja przesuwa się na plaże gdzie Dakota w stroju kąpielowym leży na hamaku,a Topher podaje jej napój. Akcja przenosi się do lasu gdzie Duncan ściga Cody'ego. Nagle po Duncanem coś wybucha,a Cody upadł na Dawn, a przewrócili się tak jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować. Dalej ekran śledzi Duncana, który spadł na ramiona Samey. Widać drzewo na którym siedzą Emma i Noah.Kiedy ma dojść do pocałunku chłopak spada.Akcja przenosi się na wulkan gdzie widać Izzy i B.Dziewczyna chce wskoczyć do wulkanu, ale powstrzymuje ją B. Josee jeździ na zamarzniętym jeziorze.Po chwili lód zamienia się w skałe,a Josse upada na twarz.Widzi to Zoey która chce jej pomóc,ale Josee ją przewraca.W jakieś kuchni Jay próbuje sięgnąć po wodę, ale się przewraca.Do kuchni wchodzi Shawn który ściga Camerona w masce zombie.Widzi to Scarlett która zaczyna się śmiać,a w ręce trzyma identyczną maskę którą ma Cam co oznacza że ona mu ją założyła.Okazuje się że na krześle cały czas siedział Spud który słucha muzyki.Widać ognisko przy którym każdy siedzi na dużym diamencie przypominającym kształtem pień. Duncan popycha Cody'ego ,ale łapie go Dawn. Po chwili patrzenia prosto w oczy przerywa im Dakota, która podaje każdemu pianki.Nad uczestnikami pojawia się napis: Total Drama on the Magicae Island. Domek Przegranych(część dziewczyn) Spał też tutaj Cody '''Emma(PZ):Pozwoliliśmy tu spać Codiemu,ponieważ tutaj ostatnio na serio jest strasznie i gdybym była ostatnią z dziewczyn też bym poszła do chłopaków nawet do Jay'a Cody:'Dzięki że pozwoliłeśćie mi to przenocować :) '''Dawn:'Nie masz za co dziękować Jay podsłuchiwał zza drzwi '''Jay(PZ):Już wiem kto dziś odpadnie.Mam już ustalony plan.Finał coraz bliżej,a ja jestem sam,ale po ceremonii będzie 2 vs 1.Właśćiwie nie muszę nawet wygać wyzwanie by wiedzieć że dojdę do 3 ;) Dakota(PM):'Zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie Dakota siedziała na Igorze i Topherze,była wchlowana wielkimi liśćiami przez Duncana i Courtney,a Dj podawał jej napoje '''Dakota:'Naszym...Znaczy waszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest dostać się na rubinowe bagna gdzie musicie znaleźć dom wiedźmy na strusiej łapce,włamacz się do domu i stamtąd zabrać kapelusz który ponoć może leczyć każdą klątwe '''Jay(PZ):Odwołuję to co mówiłem o tym że nie muszę wygrać!Ten kapelsz może zrzucić klątwe ze mnie i z mojej rodziny.Wiecie tym że mamy wiecznego pecha. Dakota:'Najpierw przejdźiecie przez smoczą łąkę,następnie przez trujkąt trolli,następnie przez pustynię słodyczy i wtedy dojdzecie na rubinowe bagna.Nie ma pytań?Nie?To start! Ruszyli Smocza łąka Łąka była piękna,rosły na niej kwiaty,był tam staw w którym pływały łabędzie i oprócz nich nie było żadnej żywej duszy...A nie,było na odwrót!Łąka była cała spalona gdzie nie gdzie się paliła.Co prawda było tam jeziorko,ale z lawy.Jednak uczestnicy niczego nie znaleźli,a raczej nikogo '''Jay:'Pff,niby to miała być smocza łąka,a jest smocze gówno! 'Emma:'Ale podnieta,co nie Jay'juś? (troll) 'Jay:'Na pewno nie tobą (troll) 'Cody:'Emma,Jay! 'Emma:'Zamknij się kretynie! 'Jay:'Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy zostaniesz wysłana do domu! 'Dawn:'Emma,Jay! 'Emma:'Jesteś nic nie wartym robalem który jedyne co umie to,to że zawsze masz pecha! 'Jay:'A ty jesteś po***rdoloną s**ą! 'Cody i Dawn:'EMMA,JAY!!! 'Jay i Emma:'CO?!OOOOOOO! :O Zobaczyli że w ich stronię leci wielki czarny smok.Oczy wręcz mu ziały ogniem(Choć z pyska też ział ogniem)Był gigantyczny,a czubek ogona był tak ostro zakończony że lekkim dotknięciem mógł przeciąc skórę(tak samo jak pazury) 'Cody:'UCIEKAĆ! Zaczęli uciekać.Po chwili smok się zatrzymał,a jetpackiem przyleciała do nich Dakota 'Jay:'Czy ty chcesz nas wszystkich zabić?! 'Dakota:'Nie,a na pewno nie wszystkich <3 Dawn,Cody w 5 odcinku wygraliśćie nagrodę którą miało być BMW,ale po wczorajszym odcinku gdzieś zniknęło,więc waszą nagrodą jest to że przez 10 minut będzie tu działać pole śiłowe,więc smok przez ten czas nic wam nie zrobi.O!Już zostało 7,więc...BRAĆ SIĘ DO ROBOTY CIOTY BO INACZEJ TEN SMOK WAZ ZERŻNIEŻRE! Uczestnicy uciekli,Chwilę póżniej dotarli do Trujkątka trollowego,ale w tej samej chwili pole śiłowe przestało działać... Trójkąt Trollowy Był to zwykły bardzooooooooooo duży staw w kształcie trójkąta...A może nie? 'Jay:'Mamy to przepłynąć?Emma położ się posłóżyż jako most,tylko pamiętaj że mamy wciąż być na wyspie,a nie w Afryce 'Emma:'Jay,debilizm trzeba leczyć lub wybaczać.U ciebie już zapóżno na leczenie,więc ci wybaczam Jay widocznie się zastanawiał nad jakoś odzywką '''Emma(PZ):Opłaciło się zamiast spania całą noc oglądać filmiki z najlepszymi ciętymi lipostami...(Widać jak prawie zaspyia,ale póżniej się budzi i wydaję się mieć dużo więcej energii)Oraz kupić 15 ltrów coli z 2 razy większą kofeiną! Emma:'Na co czekacie?!Płyniemy! Widać jak wskakuję do wody i zaczyna pływać.Gdy jest już prawie za stawem coś ją łapie i zaciąga pod wodę.Widać przez chwilę bąbelki,a następnie Emme która jest na drugim brzegu '''Emma:'To tylko trol!Nie bójcie się!Wystarczy zadać mu parę ciosów i kopnąć w orzeszki! 'Cody:'My chyba nie będziemy ryzykowa... Chwilę póżniej widzi Jay'a i Dawn na drugim brzegu 'Cody:'Dzięki za poparcie -.- 'Jay:'Nie ma za co! Cody wskakuję do wody.Widać jak płynie przy czym unika złapania przez trolla.W końcu dochodzi na brzeg,ale uczestnicy zauważają w tej chwili smoka z pierwszej częśći wyzwania Pustynia słodyczy Uczestnicy dotarli tu szybko. wszczyscy chcieli uciekać poza Emmą(która była pod działaniem kofeiny) 'Emma:'Dajcie mi go!Dajcie mi go! 'Jay:'Nie śpiesz się tak bo cie sznurówki wyprzedzą B) 'Dawn:'W czasie tej waszej kłótni smok nas dogonił 'Emma:'Oj Dawn nie bądź taka pesymisty... Dawn zrobiła krok w lewo i można było zobaczyć Smoka 'Cody:'Co mamy zrobić?! 'Jay:'Rzucić w niego żelko bombą? (troll) '''Cody:Świetny pomysł! Okazało się że koło była żelko bomba(XD) Cody wziął nią i rzucił w smoka,a bomba wybuchła...Tylko szkoda że różową masą(Prawdopodbnie truskowe żelki) Emma:'Przynajmniej próbowaliśmy :/ Ale wciąż mamy chcoco karabin :D '''Dawn:'Skąd tu jest tyle słodich bronii?! Akcja przenosi się parę metrów dalej gdzie widać dwie wilekie misio żelki w kapeluszu które strzelają z chiposowego pistoletu do coli która jedzie samochodem policyjnym 'Emma:'Jeśli mogę użyć tego karabinu to mam to gdzieś :> Strzela,ale tym razem smok dostaję chceloladą 'Cody:'Ja już nie mam pomysłów 'Emma:'Została już tylko jedna opcja :( 'Jay:'Jaka? Emma oddala się trochę.Nagle widać gumo skałę w której jest lizakabur(Coś jak exkalibur tylko jako lizak)Emma wyciąga go i wrzuca smoka.tym razem smok spada na ziemię 'Dawn:'Wiecie że mogłam z nim porozmawiać? 'Emma:'Tak :D Rubinowe Bagna Uczestników nie spotkało nic ciekawego dopóki nie weszli do domku Babci Stasi Czarownicy 'Czarownica:'Któż wszedł do mojej chatki na strusiej nóżce 'Emma:'To wiedżma!Wiem co trzeba zrobić! Wylała na nią wod z wiadra 'Emma:'Rozpłyń się ty demonie! '''Emma(PZ):W dzieńsitwie ja i moja rodzina mieszkaliśmy w ładnym domku,który miał tylko jedną wadę.W kuchni nad zlewem była straszna lalka czarownicy.Kitty się jej wogóle nie bała,nawet czasami zapraszała nią na swoje podwieczorki,wiecie te zabawy dla małych dziewczynek.A wracając do tematu ja zawsze bardzo się jej bałam i zawsze w nocy bałam się że ożyję i zje mnie.(Przez Emme przebiegły dreszcze) Czarownica się nie rozpłynęła tylko była mokra Czarownica:'Dzięki,Teraz muszę zmieńić ubranię!Arghh!Ty!(Wskazała na Dawn)Potrzymaj mój kapelusz Dała niej po czym poszła zmienić ubranię.Uczestnicy zaczeli walczyć o kapelusz.W końcu go podarli '''Wszczyscy:'Ooł! Wyszli z domku.W tej samej chwili pojawiła się czarownica. 'Czarownica:'To już 3 raz w tym mięsiącu!Zapamiętać:Nie dawać kapeluszu Wampirą,Frankestainowi i Blondynką -.- Ogłoszenie wyników 'Dakota:'Skoro nie macie tego kapelusza,to ogłoszę że nietykalność dostaję Emma,ponieważ zabiła smoka.Dziękuje,na razie! Odeszła Po wyzwaniu Widać Codiego który zakrada się koło domku Duncana,ale nagle spotyka Dawn 'Cody:'Dawn?!Co ty tu robisz?!Znaczy...Co tam u ciebie? 'Dawn:'A ty co tu robisz?I dobrze 'Cody:'Emm,ja?Nic Opiera się o domek i nagle wylewa się na niego różowa farba 'Dawn:'Serio nic? 'Cody:'No dobra chciałem zrobic żart Duncanowi.Chciałem się zemśćiść za te wszystkie żarty które robi słabszym od siebie 'Dawn:'I to zwykłą farbą?Ja już wymyślałam 100 lepszych pomysłów...Znaczy bardzo orginalny pomysł Stucznie się uśmiecha 'Cody:'No to powiedz mi jeden z nich 'Dawn:'Okej,ale jeśli Duncan zacznie podejżewać mnie to się przynasz 'Cody:'No dobra Zaczęła mu szeptać na ucho 'Cody:'Nawet Duncan nie wymyśla takich żartów...Podoba mi się to! Kilka minut póżniej widać jak Duncan idzie do domku.Jednak klamka jest cała w jakimś oleju 'Duncan:'Genialny żart,tylko że ja już takie wykręcałem w przedszkolu Bierzę liść z drzewa i otwiera drzwi,ale z domku toczą się na niego 4 wielkie pojemniki na śmiecie które go taranują. Po tem pojemniki spadają na drzewo które jest już prawie przepiłowane,a drzewo spada na domek Duncana.Z dzewa wychodzą wiewiórki które zaczynają atakować Duncana,a na koniec nie wiadomo z skąd spada kartka którą Duncan podnosi,a na niej jest napis"Gdy jeszcze kiedyś zrobisz komuś żart,pomyśl że zemsta będzie 100x gorsza ;)" '''Duncan(PZ):Gdy dorwę frajera który to zrobił to będzie żałował że się urodził! >:( W krzakach cały czas byli Dawn i Cody którzy opserowali sytucję która strasznie ich rośmieszyła Cody(PZ):Dziś poznałem 2-gą stronę Dawn :) Jay tym razem szykował zasadzkę na jednego z uczestników.Wyglądało na to że jego cel się zbliżał bo było słychać jak Emma,Dawn i Cody rozmawiają Jay(PZ):To będzie aż za proste Pryszli Emma:'Wiesz Jay że dziś odpadniesz '''Jay:'No... :( '''Jay(PZ):...Jasne że nie! >:) Dawn zrobiła krok do przodu,ale weszła na zasadzkę Jay'a i poślizgnęła się na Jay'a czym wywołała to że go pocałowała.(Jay wykobinował to tak że wyglądało jakby to nie był przypadek) Jay:'Widzę lala że lecisz na mnie '''Dawn:'Emma,Cody wiecie że ja bym go nie po... 'Cody:'Nie,wyłącznie nic o tobie nie wiemy... Emma i Cody odeszli 'Jay:'Zapamiętaj blondi:Zło zawsze wygra z dobrem ;) >:) '''Dawn(PZ):Oby Cody uwierzył że go nie chciałam pocałować Jay'a :( Ceremonia Emma(PZ):Czemu to zrobiłaś?(głosuje) Jay(PZ):Narazie frajerko ;)(głosuje) Dawn(PZ):Oby Cody mi uwierzył,lub chociarz wybaczył(głosuje) Cody(PZ):Ja straciłem miłość,a ty milion(głosuje) 'Dakota:'Wyniki bardzo mnie zdziwiły.No cóż.Pianka dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... EMMY! Emma łapie piankę 'Dakota:'Kolejna jest dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... CODIEGO! Cody smutny łapie piankę 'Dakota:'Dawn-nie wiem co zrobiłaś,ale jesteś zagrożona,a ty Jay-to chyba nikogo nie dziwi?Ostatnia pianka dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JAYA Jay łapie piankę 'Dakota:'Dawn idziesz do rury wstydu.Jak coś zmieniliśmy proces eliminacji,ponieważ tylko Josee i Noah wrócili do domu...Ale po tym jak wrócili na potrzeby zadania już ich nie widziano 'Dawn:'A mogę przez chwilę porozmawiać z Codym? 'Dakota:'Masz 5 minut! 'Dawn:'Cody poszę cie,uwież że to był przypadek 'Cody:'A masz jakiś dowód? 'Dawn:'Tak Pocałowała go 'Dawn:'Teraz mi wierzysz? 'Cody:'Hmm...Tak.Żałuję,że nie wierzyłem od początku Dawn z kieszeny spodni wyciąga długopis,a na ręce Codiego napisała jakieś liczby 'Cody:'Co to? 'Dawn:'Mój numer telefonu :) Nagle Dawn znalazła się w tubie.Chuchnęła na nią,a tam namalowała serduszko w którym napisała"C + D"Po czym tuba zjechała na dół,a Dawn zniknęła.Nagle w Codiego walnęła cegła.Emma ją podniosła,a na niej był napis"Pięc minut minęło" KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki